Generally, in order to help lots of vehicles be parked in areas like a big department store, a shopping center, a concert hall, and a stadium, which have a lot of floating population, a large parking lot, a parking building, etc., are positioned in the areas.
The large parking lot or the parking building may efficiently accommodate lots of vehicles but has a difficulty in levying a parking fee for the management and use of a parking lot.
To resolve the difficulty, an unmanned automatic parking management system performing various functions has been developed.
The unmanned automatic parking management systems may have a slightly different configuration, but are substantially similarly operated in a function of automatically issuing a parking ticket and automatically charging a parking fee from an entrance time to an exit time of a vehicle.
Recently, a system for recognizing a vehicle number by photographing an incoming vehicle and an outgoing vehicle without issuing a separate parking ticket and automatically charging a parking fee from an entrance time to an exit time of a vehicle based on the recognition has also been provided.
As such, a camera, and the like for automatically recognizing a vehicle number of a vehicle entering and exiting from a parking lot using a vehicle number recognition apparatus have been gradually settled as basic components of the parking management system.
In addition, a system for enabling drivers, and the like to easily confirm parking information around a destination and the possibility or impossibility of parking of a vehicle by providing parking information on a parking lot through a parking management system to the drivers, and the like through the Internet, a portable terminal, and the like has also been provided.